Audacity
by insomniaticLiterati
Summary: As The knight of Time, Dave was doomed to be the only one of the children to not be affected by the Scratch. Thrown into an alternate reality, the grown up children must battle Bec once again, becoming the people they once were all over again.
1. Chapter 1

A lone man stood, leaning with one foot crossed over the other, on a curb in the middle of the night, rare Texan snow flakes drifting down like some sort of fairy-like frosting on the black tarmack of the road. The beacon of light he stood under highlighted the flakes as they fell like pieces of the cloud smothered sky. He turned his collar up over his scarf, shielding his freckle dusted cheeks from the angry cold.

His breath fogged and dissipated into the thin haze of cigarette smoke oozing lazily from the cigarette hanging from his lip. With one hand he casually pushed his darkly tinted sunglasses further up his straight nose, hiding the sliver of a sliver of deepest red that was showing. His jacket clad shoulders and coolly styled silver blonde head had accumulated a thin layer of snow, the broken record printed on the back standing in brilliant contrast to almost luminescent white.

He stood up straight rather suddenly and turned towards the inner city road of the intersection he was standing at. As he walked slowly, his face remaining blank, he raised his hands at shoulder length, his palms flat and facing the ground. A sound that resembled that of a record being twitched back and forth sporadically by an experienced DJ rang in the air and the scene of the man switch to a boy dressed all in red, a hood and long cape a darker crimson, standing on a rocky landscape. But only for a second.

And in just the same amount of time, the man was gone. The Texas city changed into a rocky plain and then he was gone. The Texan city was without another man. Somewhere else in this Texas city, another young man standing on another street curb shivered as the wind picked up, tugging at his thick, onyx coloured hair. The other young man turned to his company and frowned over his glasses.

"Come on Rose, it's getting real late. We should start to...head home..."

Hello again dear readers _

Jegus, this is something to prove I've been semi-productive! I've sort of lost the feel of Heart and Spade , but dont worry I'll pick it up soon enough...  
>My Open Office thingymabob is being enormously retarded and I don't know if these line thingies will show up on ... mother of Gog I hope not!<p>

Anyway, as much as I ship John/Kar, I also ship Dave/John, and don't worry smut will happen..eventually.. Oh and also if anyone here has pesterchum, I have FAR too much time so if you wanna talk my chumhandle is...drum roll..insomniaticLiterati :3

Anyway!

Hope you enjoyed my prolog~

Peace out!


	2. The Man of Time and The Boy of Wind

There were several things, small things, that John Egbert remembered that morning. He remembered how hot the cup of cocoa (he didn't drink coffee) felt on his frost licked fingers. He remembered the warm air of the cafe blanketed any of his bare skin in a effort to chase away the cold. He remembered sighing contently as the hot cocoa's sweet smelling steam wafted over his face. He also remembered the man. The way the door of the cafe bounced off the wall and the bell jingled violently, barely letting out a croak of a tinkle as it bounced too and fro from the force.

John remembered the way time seemed to blur around the man in the broken record jacket, the entire scene around him to flicker back and forth from the cafe to a fiercely fiery landscape. It made John's heart stutter and throw itself against his ribcage like a suffocating bird in fear. The flurry of snowflakes intensified as a heavy wind blew right into the cafe and many people groaned or shouted for the one standing in the door way to shut it already.

He walked into the room, swaggered if you like, and ordered a short black coffee. John's crystal coloured eyes followed him with a jaded look as the room continued to flicker back and forth, dizzying Egbert. The man sat down by the shop window and waited for the waitress to bring him his order. He ran a quick hand through his silvery yellow hair, bumping the shades that hid his eyes from John's view. For all he knew the man slouching by the window could have been staring back at him over the bridge of his lightly freckled nose.

John blinked forcefully and turned his head to the waitress who was carrying several orders. She smiled as she passed him, and John managed a small buck toothed grin back as she swooped down and took his empty cup. When did he finish his drink? That he didn't remember. He turned back around to see the man turn his had back to John's direction, watch an effortless smirk cross the hansom, half hidden, face of the mysterious man with a vaugly condescending aura. John didn't remember what happened next. Perhaps there was nothing to remember?

What he did remember was the sound of a record being scratched back and forth and suddenly he was facing forward again. His cup was full. He let out a long shaky breath and stood up, spilling the hot cocoa everywhere. Then he was sitting back down. His cup full. The table was dry and as was his Japanese-knock-off-Ghostbusters parker.

The door tinkled open again, but John didn't have to turn his head to know who was there. He heard the footsteps, felt the chill of the cold air. The winds had turned gale force outside, almost as if they were matching the pace of his heart. But this time the man didn't turn and sit by the window, past John. No he went and sat right across from John. He sat in the empty seat next to John. He was still slouching coolly. On hand was draped over the edge of the table.

He didn't speak. John just watched time flicker and burn around the man. A breeze ruffled his hair, even though the door was closed. The man across from him made a movement. He leaned forward, looking over his glasses at John. And his eyes-oh god, his _eyes_- were a deep, dark, bloody red. His pupils were lost in the dark of his gaze. He was just so _different_ from John. John's own sky blue eyes were caught in the others, neither dared break the contact.

"So." The spell was broken. He leaned back and pushed hid glasses back up his face. "So it _is _you." His facial expression, a cool facade of..coolness, didn't falter like the air around him. No one seemed to notice the time lapses around him. No one. Except John. John's own glasses, square rimmed prescription glasses, slipped down his nose but he didn't notice .

"I-is who?"

"Is _you." _

"_Me?"_

"You." The other concluded, leaning way back in his seat. John gave him a skeptical look through his glasses. What was that feeling? He thought. What was it? It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Okay," John said after a moment of silence. The waitress had noticed them again and was walking back in their direction," we've established who _I_ am..so...who are you?"

Silence.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

Silence.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"You don't remember."

Ah. _Nostalgia. _

Suddenly John was sitting back in his seat, hot cocoa hot and steaming. The white haired stranger was gone but there lingered a sense of..._audacity._

John shook his head. The door tinkled again and his heart leaped into his throat but it wasn't the stranger. It was a small blonde girl and her father. For some reason Egbert couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat where his heart seemed to be lodged, his stomach in his feet. His appetite for a sweet, hot drink all but dissipated with the wind outside. He stood up and passed the dollar bills to across the dollar bills to the person behind the counter.

He didn't notice a huge, white haired dog, crackling with green electricity watching him with no seeable eyes. A pale hand patted the nose of the beast, who's tail whapped up and down lightly, and a small girl with a wild shock of long, pitch curls surfaced from the shadow. Her bespectacled nose was pink from waiting in the snow. She too had a small buck toothed smile.

"See Bec? That's the boy that Dave was talking about!" Her green eyes, the same colour as the eery lightening like electrical residue snapping around the dog, watched the blue eyed boy hunched against the cold, run from one street corner to the next. She giggled and the dog barked. The forementioned boy turned his head. For a split second Dave swore he saw a white dog glowing green and a girl with long black hair in a fluffy (was that the word?) blue dress.

But he blinked and she was gone, beastly large dog and all. He was going to go home and sleep. Long and deep. Too many things had disappeared this afternoon within the space of time it took to blink one of his delicately blue eyes. He looked at the sky, a small patch of blue sky was showing. Again, in the space of a bare second, the clouds reflected in his eyes and the wind swirled around his body. It was if the sky was trapped in his eyes and the wind curled from his finger tips.

****************xxxxxxxxxxxxx***********

Somewhere else in the city a petite girl with short, white blonde hair and piercing purple eyes looked up from her studies (psychology), her pen twirled in her fingers absentmindedly. A hum was blossoming from the depths of her long neck.

"Hmm mmm mm hmm..

O-oh de-ath, oh dea-th, Oh death

Won't you spare me over and over?"

She shrugged and turned back to her desk, pen on paper, and wrote about the theorem behind schizophrenia with a dull luster. Audacity wasn't a word she usually applied to a chill feeling. But it seemed right.

********xxxxxxxxxx***********

WOOP TITLE DROP I CALLED IT :33

Okay I'm super sorry but I haven't been able to EXTEND my writing recently so this is pree' short...

Okay...feel free to tell me what you think, and yes, I actually know what the word _audacity _means. Anyway...

It's kinda boring but I hope you like it!

Peace out, ladies, gents and...uh..other...s..others...:?


End file.
